From German patent publication 10 2006 014 991 A1, a two-stroke engine which draws in fuel and combustion air via a carburetor is known. Downstream of the carburetor, an air channel branches off from the intake channel and this air channel divides into two branches. These branches of the air channel run symmetrically to the center axis of the cylinder.
Two-stroke engines which operate with pre-stored scavenging are engines wherein substantially fuel-free air is pre-stored in the transfer channels and this pre-stored air pushes the exhaust gas out of the combustion chamber. In these two-stroke engines, a symmetrical arrangement is sought in order to achieve a symmetrical scavenging of the combustion chamber.
Two-stroke engines are, for example, used in hand guided work apparatus such as motor-driven chain saws, cut-off machines, brushcutters or the like. With the use of work apparatus of this kind, only limited structural space is available for the two-stroke engine.